


Distant Early Warning

by dolarabee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolarabee/pseuds/dolarabee
Summary: Just another case.





	Distant Early Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Open Scrolls Archive TV/movies drabble challenge #28: ELEMENTS: Wind.

It stank. 

A forewarning.

As Dean and Sam crossed the large muddy field, the stench grew increasingly worse. At the bottom of the slope, there was an old barn nestled right back against the tree line. Pine trees mostly, but also some oaks. Ponderosa pine and Gambel oak, both apparently preponderant in this region of Montana.

How Dean knew this? Because Sam had thought it important to tell his brother when he was researching the strange goings-on in the area.

Despite the heat, Dean wished the wind would die down. _Hell, it stinks. What’s it going to be like inside?_


End file.
